Angelica Monroe
Angelica Rose Monroe was born on April 23, 1987 to Derrick Monroe and Lilian Monroe ('nee Johnson). She's an American born female wrestler currently employed at World Elite Wrestling, being the WEW Starlet Championship as well (and the longest reigning one at that). When she first got into the wrestling business, it was evident that she was a bitch though she changed her attitude in WEW only to change it back to being a bitch. She is the cousin to the well known, Zharya Burke and Zharya's sister, Felicia Johnson. After thinking long and hard, Angelica also decided that she would compete in IWF when booked although she would still mainly be competing in WEW. Early life Angelica Monroe is the eldest of two children, her sister being Trisha Monroe. Growing up, the two women were close sisters up until their father's untimely death in early 2007. Before her faither's death, Angelica had just completed college in California, at the age of 22. After her father's death, the California native took up an editorial position for the Loas Angeles Times until 2010 when she was approached by her cousin to join her in Russian Roulette Wrestling as Head of Sinner affairs. Russian Roulette Wrestling (2010) In 2010, while working at the Los Angeles Times, Angelica was contacted by her cousin, Zharya Burke about joining her in Russian Roulette Wrestling. Angelica took a few days to think about it, but she soon quit her editorial job at the L.A. Times and took up the position as "Head of Sinner" affairs in RRW. The job didn't last long however as Russian Roulette Wrestling folded just mere weeks after Angelica had signed her contract. World Elite Wrestling (2011 - Present) In November 2011, after having been training in the StarrDome after the fall of RRW, Angelica received a call from her cousin in-law about coming into World Elite Wrestling. When she questioned him about it, she found out that she was actually wanted as a Starlet for Monday Night Animosity. Angelica quickly rose to fame in WEW, as a face at first. Soon after signing with WEW, Angelica became romantically involved with fellow Animosity star, Justin Blade. On the finale of Miss WEW, Angelica was a guest start by request of her cousin, Felicia Johnson. Before the show fully kicked off, Angelica and Felicia both showed the crowd that they weren't a force to be reckoned with by attacking (and taking out) Andy Rhodes who had been a judge for Miss WEW. Feud with Eliza Gray After the heel turn, Angelica found herself in a feud with the then holder of the WEW Starlet Championship, Eliza Gray. The two Starlets had a month long battle with each other, doing everything they could to get into each other's heads. Angelica stole Eliza's kitten, Darius, for a short time to use her precious pet as leverage to get a shot at the WEW Starlet Championship which she received. Eliza granted Angelica her title shot but said that it had to be in a ladder match which Angelica agreed to. To get back at Angelica, Eliza kissed her then boyfriend, Justin Blade which made her doubt the relationship. Not only did Angelica and Felicia cost Eliza her title to Isis De La Cruz, they helped her regain it in her rematch against Isis 2 weeks later so that Angelica would have more of a reason in the ladder match rather than to just shut Eliza up. On January 22, 2012, Angelica beat Eliza Gray for the WEW Starlet Championship and for her first title reign. Feud with Isis De La Cruz Isis, who sought revenge on Felicia and Angelica, began to play mind games on them. On the first Animosity after Winter Warzone, Isis was seen backstage eavesdropping on a conversation between Felicia and Angelica after discussing her. The next week, during what was supposed to be a 3-Way Starlet Championship rematch for Isis and Eliza, all of the girls were attacked by Ligeia Cariosus. Two weeks later in a backstage segment it was discovered by Angelica, along with friend Lya Batiste-Jax, that Felicia had been missing, thus explaining her absence from Animosity the week before. That same night, weird tweets came from Felicia's Twitter account, suggesting that Isis indeed had her. During Isis and Angelica's scheduled Starlet Championship match at the Countdown to Demise, Isis came on the screen and lured Lya away by showing that she'd abducted Lya's daughter. After Lya was out of the picture, a possessed Felicia came into the ring behind Angelica and brutually attacked her. The next Animosity after Countdown to Demise, Isis gave a "present" to Angelica, which was an unconscious Felicia tied up in a chair. After an unsuccessful attempt by Lya and Angelica to attack Isis and overpower her, Isis laid out all three women, including Felicia, with a big boot to the head while she was still tied up in the ring. No one is really sure what happened, other than Angelica being out of the ring for a few weeks due to a sprained ankle, but the feud with Isis fizzled out and Angelica moved onto more important things. Love Triangle with Justin Blade and Randy Orton During her feud with Isis, Angelica found herself in the midst of a love triangle woth Randy Orton, and then boyfriend, Justin Blade. It started on Animosity when Angie found out that Justin had been in a minor car accident, landing himself in the hospital for a few days for observation and such. When on her way to leave, Angelica bumped into Lintu Ciel and Randy. After letting it be known what was going on, Randy suggested sending Lintu to check on Justin since Angelica had bigger fish to fry that night in a match. Angelica had also needed to find a tag team partner for her title match, and she had decided to ask Orton instead of Blade which also enticed an argument as well. The following week, when Justin returned to Animosity, the then couple got into an argument over Angelica choosing Orton as her tag team partner. Later, the two men got into a brawl backstage which Angie tried to break up, resulting in Justin hitting her when trying to hit Orton. The feud went to the Winter Warzone pay-per-view where the two men had a final match to see who would win Angelica. The match ended with Angelica turning her back on Justin and attacking him, thus helping Orton pick up the win. Winning the Tag Team Titles Due to taking part in the APW Inter-Fed Battle Royale at the end of January, and because of her ending place in the rumble, Angelica had earned herself a shot at the tag team titles. She had announced Randy Orton as her tag team partner for the match, and all that had been keeping her from the match was SM Raye finding a partner for himself since he had earned a tag team title shot the same way that she had. On April 8 at Retribution Rumble in France, Angelica and Randy beat SM Raye and Angie's ex, Justin Blade to win the vacated tag team titles. Angelica had pinned Blade to end the match which resulted in Blade crying and whining about it being fixed since her cousins/in-laws are the Burkes. Loss of Tag Team Titles & Feud With Stefan Raab On June 15, after holding the titles for 2 months and 1 week, Angelica Monroe and Randy Orton lost the tag team times to The British Alliance which consisted for Brutus Magnus and Tom Sykes. There had been quite a bit of animosity between Angelica and the members of The British Alliance as well as a non-wrestler, Stefan Raab. After getting into a fight with Raab at the Adrenaline Supershow, Felicia Johnson to over and distracted him to allow Angie to get back to the title defense match. After getting yelled at and shoved by Orton though, Angelica gave him a big boot and walked out of the match, allowing The British Alliance to capitalize and win the Tag Team Titles. A few days later, Angelica did a news story through WEW news and promised Stefan that he wouldn't be able to walk out of the arena when they had their match on July 2. After an attack from Genesis, it was decided that the match would actually take place at a later date. Break Up of The Age of Excellence, Formation of The California Heartbreakers, and Depature of Felicia After walking out of the match against The British Alliance, that had been the official breakup of The Age of Excellence. But with the draft lottery came a new light and promise for Angelica as her best friend from Los Angeles, Sapphire Marino, was traded from Adrenaline to Animosity with the sipplemental draft. With the two friends being on the same show now, they were able to create a tag team together with their mutual friend, Lluvia Luna, to manage them. With Felicia having departed from being a manager to the Host of Challenge: CutThroat, Lluvia stepped up with the offer of being their manager. The friends are undecided on if they want the titles in the future, but as of the present time, the titles are not in their sights. Feud with Genesis The two Starlets had been exchanging word on Twitter throughout a few weeks time. There had been parts in a few shows that showed Genesis and her manager keeping a close eye on Angelica during her matches. Genesis hadn't been successful in getting under Angelica's skin although she did manage to royally piss her off on the July 2nd episode of Animosity when Genesis attacked not only Angelica but also Stefan Raab, causing their match to never start and get rescheduled. Departure of Sapphire Marino, Lluvia Luna to Adrenaline, End of Feud with Stefan Raab & The California Heartbreakers, & Signing of Trisha Monoe At the Crossroads PPV, Angelica Monroe was set to face Stefan Raab in the steel cage match. Crossroads not only marked the end of her feud with Raab, but it also marked the departure of Angelica's childhood friend, Sapphire Marino. With Sapphire's departure, Lluvia Luna decided to get back into the ring as well and was sent to Adrenaline. With the changes that occurred, The California Heartbreakers were disbanded. But the disbanding of The California Heartbreakers made room for Angelica's little sister, Trisha Monroe, to debut at the end of the steel cage match as her new manager. The ending result of the Steel Cafe matched showed Stefan as the winner which would allow him entrance into the Starrdome. Involvement with WEW vs. IWF Feud WEW vs. IWF began over Twitter with some of the stars from both places trash talking each other and the other's place. When asked for voulnteers for the feud matches, Angelica immediately signed up for the tag team match with her cousin in-law Kaleb Flair since Randy was unable to attend the show. The pair were scheduled to wrestle against Death Angel and Crimson Skull, and but the event was called off by the third party host before it could take place. Signing with IWF After much thought and consideration, Angelica decided that she would be a double competitor and signed a contract with IWF. She planned to continuously show on Animosity for WEW since she still held the Starlet Title there and had feuds coming left and right. Originally it was believed that Angelica had signed to get revenge on a fellow IWF & WEW employee, Tom Sykes, after Tom and his tag team partner took the tag team titles from her in WEW, but that rumor and theory was later disproven. The woman has had some animosity on Twitter with Sheyanne Successful when Sheyanne began taking shots at Angelica for no reason, and the new signee to IWF fired back a little, letting the management in IWF know that she wanted the other woman in her debut match. In her debut match, Angelica was able to beat Sheyanne Successful only to lead to Sheyanne leaving IWF. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves (Used in WEW & IWF)' **'Lost Control (Diving somersault inverted facelock jawbreaker)' **'Bad Connection (Spinning Roundhouse Kick)' **'Resisting Trouble (Neckbreaker)' *'Signature Moves (Used in WEW & IWF)' **Taking Grace (Hangman's Neckbreaker) **'Beauty Bend (Matrix Move) **Falling Fast (Shooting Star Press) *'Common Moves (Used in WEW & IWF)' **'Snapmare **Leg Drop **Low Dropkick **Arm Drag **Wrenching Neck Scissors **Front Dropkick to Opponent's Back **Body Scissors **Reverse Side Kick **Backflip Kick **Spear *'Fierce Moves (Used in WEW vs. IWF, also used in WEW & IWF)' **Baseball Slide **Belly to Belly Suplex **Roundhouse Kick **Monkey Flip **Corner Sunset Flip *Team Moves (The California Heartbreakers, WEW) **Finishing Moves ***Golden Control—Big Boot (Marino) into a Diving Somersault Inverted Facelock Jawbreaker (Monroe) ***Simply Beauty—Matrix Bend (Monroe) to send opponent into a Spinning Side Slam Backbreaker (Marino) ***Fierce Trouble—Neckbreaker (Monroe) into a Heel Hook (Marino) **Double Team Moves ***Poetic Disaster (Poetry in Motion) ***Double Trouble (Double DDT) ***Catastrophic Destruction (Double Dropkick) ***Tough Bitches (Wishbone) ***Purely Flawless (Powerbomb, Neckbreaker Combo) *'Entrance Music' **'"Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship featuring Leighton Meester (Solo Theme for IWF, previously used in WEW)' **"You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies (as part of The Age of Excellence, WEW) **'"Don't Cha" by THE Pussycat Dolls featuring Busta Rhymes (Changed to Solo Theme for WEW)' *'Nicknames' **'The Perfect Angel (WEW & IWF)' **'The Angelic Champion (WEW)' **'The Perfect Champion (WEW)' *'Wrestlers Managed' **'Randy Orton (WEW) **'Sapphire Marino (WEW)' *'Managed By' **Felicia Johnson (WEW) **'Lluvia Luna (WEW, The California Heartbreakers)' **'Sapphire Marino (WEW, Singles)' *'Teams' **'WEW' ***The Age of Excellence (Angelica Monroe & Randy Orton, Felicia Johnson as Manager) ***'The California Heartbreakers (Angelica Monroe & Sapphire Marino, Lluvia Luna as Manager)' ' Championships and Accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Tag Team Championships, Former, 1x w/Randy Orton **WEW Starlet Championship, Current, 1x *'The Other Side' **Tied for #3 for Feud/Storyline of 2011 - Angelica Monroe vs. Eliza Gray **Honorable Mention for Rookie of 2011 **Ranked #40 of the Top 77 Female Wrestlers of 2011 Other Media On March 25, 2011 it was announced that Angelica's current theme song, "Good Girls Go Bad" would be featured on the WEW Anthology Vol. 1 CD along with other Elitists/Starlets theme songs. The following day, on March 26, it was also announced that Angelica would be in the storyline version of WEW: The Game 2012. The storyline in which she would be a part of on the game was Love Triangle which is based on the love triangle that happened between herself, Randy Orton, and Justin Blade. It was also announced that she would be the default Starlet Champion in the video game as well. Personal life Angelica has no children nor is she married, but she has 2 dogs that she takes on the road with her quite often. She has dated fellow WEW co-worker, Justin Blade until WEW's pay-per-view, Winter Warzone. She also dated, co-worker, Randy Orton until she found out that he cheated on her. They quickly broke up, although she was stuck with him as a tag team partner until they lost the titles to The Britist Alliance. Now however, she is dating another co-worker, Jesus Jacobo. She is related to the Burke family through her cousin's marriage to Dorian Burke although she talks to the Burkes only so much aside from Brenda once in a while. Angelica's friends with fellow wrestlers Shauvon, Sayge Jemson, Lluvia Luna, Sapphire Marino, and Sophie Oliveira among others. Category:Characters from California Category:Heel characters Category:World Elite Wrestling